Weekend with the Marauders
by Apple-Bean
Summary: JL… Lily runs in to James and Sirius during the summer break between their 6th and 7th Yr and gets more than she bargained for.
1. I

DISCLAIMER: All characters, similarities and material from the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and any the other entities holding copyright or license to the Harry Potter books or film. (Sounds professional right?)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Weekend with the Marauders!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Two sisters stood side by side equally not interested in the conversation that was trying to be held between their parents and themselves. The older sister just rolled her eyes, clearly no interested in hearing the lecture, again. The younger sister held captive by the flashing lights, the music and the smell of Muggle junk food, she would rather be buying some fairy- floss.  
  
"I want you two to stay together, you hear me? If I see either of you off by yourselves I'll." Their worried mother warned. "You just can't trust people around here, especially carnival folk."  
  
"Yes mum," Two sisters replied dryly.  
  
"I want you two to have fun tonight," Their father added, "Just try to get along for Christ sake. Lily's only been home for two weeks."  
  
"Off you go and behave,"  
  
Lily and Petunia sighed, happy to be dismissed from their parents' sides they set out. Lily, who was walking slightly behind her older sister, took in the sights of the Muggle fair. It had indeed been too long since she had spent time in the Muggle world. The lights of the amusement rides and the candy stores caught her eyes causing her to look in every direction.  
  
"You're looking around like you've never seen lights before, Lily. Like you were ten or something." Petunia sneered from in front, never turning to face Lily.  
  
Lily just stared at the bleach blonde hair on the back of her sister's head in disbelief. The only reason she said that was because she was embarrassed by Lily's curiosity; Lily hadn't been to a fair in ages. But she wasn't ten, she was eighteen, she would be starting her last year at Hogwarts in a few short weeks.  
  
Lily doubted she would get her sister onto any of these amusement rides around her, her sister was way to good for that sort of thing. At least her sister thought so. Lily however wasn't too fond of going on the rides by herself either but she knew no one else here. She had been cooped up in a completely different word for six years so the people she did know before she went to Hogwarts probably wouldn't remember her anyway. Not that she would be running into them here; her family was on holiday in a completely different town to the one she and Petunia had grown up in.  
  
At first she thought she would be enjoying the fair going on amusement rides and stuffing her face with corn-dogs and waffles and cream but instead she found herself bored out of her brains in the one place she thought she would defiantly have fun.  
  
. . ** * . .  
  
"I thought this place was meant to be fun James?" Sirius asked, walking along as though had he been given the chance he would fall asleep right then and there on the ground.  
  
James shook his head. "You're not the only one disappointed here. I'd rather fly on my broom you know. These 'amusement' rides aren't very amusing at all."  
  
"I know it was your mum's idea for us to come here to kill time but common, man. This is killing my sense of fun here." Sirius complained. He looked at the strange food in his hand, he liked it, he just wasn't sure what it was. The pink fluffy stuff he had bough just sort of melted in his mouth, it was very sugary and seemed to make up for the lack of enjoyment that this place supplied. "Although the food is good." He added.  
  
"And the chicks. I like how Muggle chicks wear less clothes. Not full length robes but teeny-tiny clothes that cover, like nothing." James added thoughtfully. Sirius snorted, but he had to agree, all the girls their age seemed to be wearing little half shits and tight jeans. They were quiet forward too, which Sirius and James weren't used to because the witches they knew were brought up to let the guy make the first move and to cover their bodies. A few girls had asked the two boys for phone numbers even, and when they said they didn't have one, because they didn't even know what a phone really was the girls got all upissed and stormed off.  
  
The two leaned up against a fence watching the people pass in a mad rush to spend their money in another place. Silently Sirius ate his pink fluffy cloud stuff while James stared up at the big spinning wheel that he had heard someone call a Ferris Wheel. This place was definitely meant for Muggles, he thought. He and Sirius were finding no real amusement in this place, but their were Muggle screams and laughter everywhere form the sheer joy of being on one of those 'amusement' rides. Yawning in boredom he turned and looked at Sirius.  
  
Sirius was smirking as if he had just got the best Idea in the world. "What is it?" James asked in curiosity. Sirius just lifted his arm and pointed at the closest food trailer.  
  
"Evans..."  
  
. . *** . .  
  
"Hurry up Lily," Her sister exclaimed.  
  
Lily shook her head. Her sister was being unbearable. She was thirsty so she was lining up to get a drink but her sister didn't want to wait around. It wasn't like Petunia desperately wanted to see something. No, she was doing this just to annoy Lily. She was thinking of letting people cut into the line just to piss her sister off but then she thought that Petunia would loose the plot; if she hadn't done so already.  
  
"Hey I can't make the line get shorter just for you, you know, no matter how much of a freak you think I am." Lily said with a smirk.  
  
Her sister did think she was a freak. That was nothing new. 'Geez Lily could you just wave your wand and piss off' or 'Isn't there a spell that can make you less of a loser?' The tension in the Evans house was unbearable due to the constant bickering of the two sisters.  
  
"I didn't know this was your vicinity Evans," said a voice from behind. Looking at the ground she shook her head. She knew the voice; she just didn't want to hear it, not now, not ever. "Come on Evans, admit it, your happy for me to be hear aren't you?"  
  
Lily looked up at the boy who was much taller than she was, "Brush your hair Potter."  
  
"Now that's no way to greet your favorite person is it?" He joked, hitting her up the back of the head gently.  
  
"You mind nor touching me. I don't want to sprout warts or anything. And I suppose its not the right way to great my favorite person but James, you are my least favorite so don't hold your breath." Lily said dryly before turning her back on him.  
  
"Owch Evans. You break my heart you know."  
  
"Well that's generally the point, yet you never get the hint do you Potter?"  
  
"All I'm trying to do is say hello Lily, don't have to get all touchy about it." He said as if he was trying to teach her some manners.  
  
Lily turned to look at him. "Fine. Hi James. Now leave me alone, you have plenty of time to bug me at school all year."  
  
"Nope," He said looking over her head. "I want to know who the blonde chick your with is,"  
  
"That." She said sounding disgusted, "Is my sister."  
  
"I feel the love," He said looking down at Lily briefly before looking back up. "Well she's taken a liking to Sirius no matter how much you don't like her."  
  
"WHAT?" she exclaimed, looking quickly at Petunia. She roller her eyes at her sister who was practically throwing her self at Sirius. She'd seen girl after girl do the same at school, and just like at school he was soaking it up like a sponge. Lily started laughing hysterically.  
  
"I really don't see it as that as all that funny Evans." James sounded sort of confused.  
  
"Well you see. Argh never mind. Just let him go... She deserves it." Lily said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Your laughing at her not Sirius right?" He asked unsure.  
  
"Yeah of course. Sirius picking up stopped being funny in second year."  
  
They stood silently watching Lily's sister flirt with Sirius. Lily couldn't wait until Petunia found out Sirius was a wizard. Boy would that be worth a laugh. Slowly the line for the food cart shortened and when she finally got served she ordered a can of Coke.  
  
"What on earth is 'Coke'?"  
  
"A drink James. It's probably the most popular Muggle drink there is."  
  
"I'm not a Muggle, I wouldn't know." James smiled stealing the can from Lily and tasting the drink. "Hey this is, kinder nice." He said as though he gave it quite a lot of thought.  
  
Lily watched him take another drink. "Hey, I just lined up for that. Give it back, I'm thirsty." She made a grab for the can.  
  
"Say that magic words Evans." He joked.  
  
"Hahaha funny."  
  
"Excuse the pun, but I believe the word I was looking for was please."  
  
"Potter, can I 'please' have back my own drink that I brought with my own money because I was thirsty that you stole off me with out asking?"  
  
"When you put it that way, you make me sound bad."  
  
"No matter how you say it, Potter you sound bad all the time."  
  
James gave her back her drink and looked at Sirius and Evans' sister. She had to be older and he could tell that she wasn't really blond because her hair looked practically canary yellow. She had Lily's eyes, or maybe Lily had her eyes, the same nose, they were about the same height but Lily's sister had something else going for her that Lily didn't. Lily's sister had a more famine look to her. Lily had jeans on; her sister wore a short skirt. Her sister's hair was out and in her face giving her a sexy look. Lily would wear her red hair back in a ponytail, always, with only bit of hair in her face just leaving Lily with the runners up prize as just 'cute'.  
  
"Do you mind not gawking at my sister please."  
  
"Touchy, What's her name?"  
  
"Petunia." She spat. "PETUNIA! BLACK! DO YOU MIND?? I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE ALL DAY WITH JAMIE YOU KNOW!" Lily yelled across the crowd to the pair. They both looked up from their conversation; Petunia looked pissed.  
  
"Then fuck off," She said dry and slow, just to make sure Lily got the point.  
  
James watched Lily. She just glared and stomped off. Whenever he insulted her, in fact whenever anyone insulted her Lily made a big song and dance about it but then. She said nothing.  
  
"You're just going to let her get away with that?" He asked hoping along behind her. Lily muttered underneath her breath. James had never seen her like this. She was absolutely furious. "Ok, look. In my experience you crack the biggest tantrums I have ever seen when someone pisses you off and if I'm not mistaken you're pissed off. So tell me Lils why do you let your sister get to you so much?"  
  
Lily just turned and looked at him briefly still walking along as fast she could. She hated it so much when people called her 'Lils'. Before she knew she felt an hand grab her upper arm from behind and pull her to a halt. "Look Evans I can tell you pissed but common it can't be that bad."  
  
"James I'm sick of fighting with her. I have come to the conclusion that when I leave home the only time I'll ever talk to her or see her is when I visit mum and dad for Christmas . If she can swallow her pride enough. I hate her, I hate her boyfriend." Lily said bitterly, not looking at his face but rather diverting all her attention at a button on his shirt.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Vernon this and Vernon that. He's rich and he's got a family company and he has a future. blar blar blar. She's a fucking snob. I hate her so much. She going to want to kill me if anything happens between her and Sirius you know." Lily said looking up at James, his face blank except for his concern. "She hates me because I am a witch. She thinks I'm a freak. She thinks we are all freaks." She finished quietly looking at her feet. She kicked the dirt around with her sneakers. She felt a hand on her chin.  
  
James lifted her face up so he could look her in the eyes. "Good for her." He said simply.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Read and Review Please, Thanx ~Apple Bean 


	2. II

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed. I went over my first chapter and tried to fix up all the typos and I re-posted it for you all. I haven't got a beta at the moment but I am currently searching for one so if anyone feels like they could fill that gap feel free to Email me. That's it for now..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Weekend with the Marauders  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Stepping down the stairs and through the gate the pair looked equally disappointed. James and Lily had just been on their third ride looking for a little fun, but with no success. Once apon a time Lily had loved amusement rides to no end but now there was no fun in it at all. Plain boring really, going around in circles, upside down and bumping into each other in miniature cars seemed totally pointless now.  
  
"You know one time I came here with my best friend when I was ten, I drove up with her parents and she threw up on me after going on some of these rides." Lily told James who looked baffled as to how someone could throw up on these rides. They weren't that scary.  
  
"Umm can I just say that would probably be the highlight of the night for me to know that you got chucked-up on by some kid when you were ten." James started laughing.  
  
"Thank you," Lily said, her voice riddled with sarcasm. "For your information Potter, she wasn't just some kid, I grew up her. She was my best friend." Lily added.  
  
"'Was'? Don't sound like you're too close to her anymore?"  
  
"That's what boarding school does to you." She said as they walked through the crowds of swarming Muggles. They reached an area where there were lots of little tables with two chairs to each. Some had been re-arranged by people though. Tables pushed together to accommodate larger groups, some tables had extra chairs while others had non at all and some tables and chairs were simply unused because they had rubbish on the tables or sauce smudged across the chair. Well at least one chair had sauce spilled on it.  
  
"So do you talk to any of your Muggle friends anymore?" James asked as they took as they sat at a table.  
  
"Nope," She answered simply. She used to get mail from her friends when she was in her first and second year because they would give her parents the mail but she guessed they just grew apart.  
  
"Why not? You said you grew up with one of them."  
  
"It's not that simple. How do I tell them I attend a school where instead of learning math or science I learn how to do spells and make potions that can change the size of your feet?" She asked, she shook her head. "Or when I'm older and I tell them I have a job in the Ministry of Magic? I just don't think it would work." She admitted.  
  
James just nodded his head. She was right he knew that. He was just happier that she wasn't cracking up anymore. She had quickly gotten over her 'spaz attack', as Sirius would ever so nicely put Lily's tantrums. He looked at his watch; he would have to get going soon or his parents would have a 'spaz attack' with him and Sirius.  
  
There was this clown weaving through all the little tables talking to people who were also sitting down in the area. The clown was doing 'magic ticks' and juggling for them, hoping that they would give him a few coins in return. James found this quite amusing as the clown was doing a poor job of juggling because he kept on dropping the balls and therefore he was getting laughter instead of money from the people he was trying to entertain. "That's so sad." James said loudly trying not to laugh.  
  
"Good one Potter you got his attention now. Let's get out of here before he comes over to us."  
  
. . *** . .  
  
Sirius did up the fly of his pants. Sure he had had spontaneous sex before but at lease he knew the girl before hand. He didn't really care though, why should he? She started it so he finished it. Somehow he knew this was going to bite him back in the arse because he found out, only afterwards, that this girl was Lily's sister.  
  
'Why' he thought as he watched the blonde pull her underwear on. Why couldn't she tell him that she was Lily's sister before they had sex? He had thought they were friends but sisters? He didn't know why but he just had an uneasy feeling about her. Once her underwear was safely on he turned to leave. She had only taken off her underwear because she was wearing and skirt.  
  
"You aren't leaving now. You're going to help me find my sister." She said pulling him back.  
  
Sirius rose his eyebrows at her before letting out a sigh. "Whatever," he said dryly. He unlocked the cubical door and opened it wide. He was met with a lot of women who looked as though they could scream in horror that a man should be in the women's toilets. He smiled knowingly and walked out of the toilets as if walking through the women's toilets was an every day thing for him.  
  
"You could have tried to be a little more subtle. Just walking out of the toilet like that. They were all looking at me." Petunia's voice sounded worried but full of anger.  
  
"Regardless what you say they now know you're the type of girl that has sex with guys in toilet cubicles." Sirius said over his shoulder, smirking to himself. He heard her make a noise that expressed her shock that he had just said that to her.  
  
James and Lily seemed to be no where. He had been everywhere looking for them until he heard what sounded like James' laughter. He followed the sound to a kiddy jumping castle where Lily and James her bashing reach other up with floppy rubber poles. All the little kids on the castle had backed away and were jumping in the corners as the two teens tried to beat each other senseless while laughing hysterically. Petunia looked at the scene with displeasure. She was muttering things under her breath like 'What a flirt?' or 'She should grow up, she's acting like she's ten or something.'  
  
"How do you know my sister exactly?" Petunia asked Black who was watching the two with grin on his face.  
  
"How do you reckon?" Sirius said as though the answer was the most obvious answer, "I go to school with her."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Read and Review please! ~Apple Bean 


	3. III

A/N: I know the last chapter was short so I made this one heaps longer. Thank you all the people who reviewed .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Weekend with the Marauders!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Petunia's reaction was just as unexpected by Sirius as it was expected by Lily. Although Petunia's reaction wasn't as dramatic as Lily thought it should have been, considering her sister was the biggest drama queen in world history.  
  
Petunia's face had gone as red as a Christmas tree ornament but while Sirius thought she was embarrassed Lily knew that under those pink cheeks she was furious. She had literally pulled Lily off the jumping castle and dragged her away from James and Sirius. Lily had laughed all the way to her parents where Petunia had demanded that they leave, now!  
  
Sitting cross-legged on her bed in the hotel room she and her sister shared, Lily bit down on a pillow to stop herself from laughing at Petunia who was pacing backwards and forwards across the room.  
  
"I can't believe you... you... YOU!!!!!" Petunia started screaming. "YOU let ME have SEX with HIM!!" Lily was sure that the veins in her sister's forehead were going to pop every time she yelled.  
  
"I believe you told me to fuck off." Lily started but Petunia's voice drowned Lily's out. Lily shook her head and leaned back against the wall her bed was against; she was in for a long night.  
  
"HES A WIZARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She screamed once again storming into the bathroom. Petunia returned from the bathroom with a glass in one hand while she used the other to brush her teeth furiously with her toothbrush.  
  
"Ewww," Petunia muttered under her breath after she spat the white bubbly toothpaste into the cup in her hand and continued to brush her teeth. Lily had the impression she was trying to wash the entire 'Sirius Virus' away.  
  
. . *** . .  
  
They had, in a last minute decision, followed Lily and Petunia to their parents and then to the hotel that the two were staying in. Sirius had to admit that while the idea to follow Lily back had been partially his idea he couldn't believe just how eager James was to follow her. And now? Sirius found himself thinking that now that James knew where Lily was staying he would be dragging Sirius to see her all the time. Which wasn't his idea of a great summer holiday. He just sighed as they trudged through though the grass.  
  
"We have walked how far?" Sirius exclaimed from behind James. Of course Lily's family had to pick a small hotel in the middle of no-where. Sure, James lived in a small town in his over sized and over priced manor but even to the town in the middle of no-where the hotel was doing a good job of being even more in the middle of no-where. Well that was an exaggeration; the hotel was just on the edge of the town.  
  
"Not as far as you think, Sirius. So stop complaining." James muttered as they approached one of the lit up windows at the back of the hotel. He gazed in the window while Sirus stood back. "Wrong one."  
  
"James I'm a city person you know. walking long distance and milking cows is not something I do." Sirius said as they walked toward the next window.  
  
James turned and looked at him. He had a fake look of anger on his face. "I don't milk cows." He said, trying to be serious. "I feed the pigs." James put on a big cheeky smile.  
  
"You don't have pigs." Sirius stated, letting James' joke fly over his head. He wasn't in the mood for stupid joked; he'd rather be anywhere else than looking through windows in search for Lily.  
  
"That was a joke." James shook his head and continued walking. The next window that was lit up was open so he walked rather slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry? That was a joke? I thought you were the joke here." Sirius said. James turned around before he reached the window and though the dark Sirius could see the frown on James face.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" James asked dryly.  
  
"You just followed a girl who isn't interested in you. In fact every time you bring up that you like her she announces to you and everyone around you that she isn't interested and yet here we stand. Outside her hotel and at least a few miles from your place." Sirius stated. "So tell me James what the hell are we going to do here exactly?"  
  
"I don't know but you don't have to be an arse-hole about it." James said, feeling rather offended. "I was bored Ok. And thanks for being a great friend and pointing that all out so blankly. Just in case you didn't know, I am well aware my feelings aren't returned Ok!"  
  
Sirius just sighed. No doubt James would have a plan on what he was going to do already, so he need not worry about that. Shaking his head at his best friend he walked past him and continued toward the open window just to show he would go through with what ever plan James had made. They stopped beside the open window and listened for a moment.  
  
"I. I. I' going to bed." Stuttered a stern female voice. James saw Sirius' face light up with glee.  
  
"Chicks." He whispered to James, pointing at the window. Even if this weren't Lily's room it would be all right to get a bit of a perv on the girl in the room. Carefully they both leaned over to look though the window.  
  
There was a black cat walking around in the center of the room, meowing loudly to try and get someone's attention but that was all either boy could see in the room. They looked at each other in confusion and shrugged.  
  
"Shut that cat up!" yelled a voice, followed shortly by a woman with canary yellow walking into the room from what appeared to be the bathroom. Sirius felt James elbow him in the ribs. "How am I meant to sleep with that 'thing' making all that noise?"  
  
The cat was now rubbing it's sides on the bottom of Petunia's legs. She looked down at the cat and back up at some that neither of the boys could see. Her lips went all thin and her eyes squinted. Slowly she tilted her head and the corner of her thin lips curled upwards.  
  
"Don't" Came a warning voice from where neither of the boys could see but the knew who's voice it was.  
  
With out further warning Petunia drew her leg back and kicked the cat across the room. There was a loud screech from the cat before it raced out the open window. The next thing they knew Lily dived across the room and pinned Petunia to the floor. There was plenty of loud cursing and screeches with hands flying in every which direction.  
  
"I know we're not meant to be here and all but do you think we should do something?" James said not taking his eyes off the cat-fight in the room.  
  
"You know I don't think Lily would really be too pleased with you if you did," Sirius said. "Plus if someone kicked my cat I'd want to smack them in the mouth too so just let them go. Lily's winning anyway."  
  
James watched in amazement. Watching the two girls lash at each other was quite amusing. They were just hitting anything they could in any way possible. When guys fought they aimed, they used fits, but with girls it was an unbelievable mess of slapping and scratching.  
  
Sirius and James just stood and watched the fight though the window torn between amusement and amazement. Petunia managed to flip the pair over so Lily was on her back. Petunia held Lily's wrists down on the floor above her. "Did you really think that you could beat me Lily?" She seethed through her teeth.  
  
Lily tried to sit up but Petunia let go of one of her hands and pushed Lily back down causing her to hit her head rather hardly on the ground. "Your getting better at this you know? You used to last five seconds. You must have had plenty of practice of wrestling with that boy you were with tonight? Didn't you Lils?" Petunia teased.  
  
"What? Like you wrested your way with Sirius?" The second Lily said those words she regretted it. Petunia let out a cry of anger before she slapped Lily across the face.  
  
"Owch." Sirius muttered from out side the window. James just held his breath. It was as though getting slapped made Lily so angry that she suddenly got a surge of extra strength. Breaking one hand free she felt around above her. After she grabber a firm hold of something she raised it so fast and smacked into Petunia's face before she even had a chance to do anything.  
  
In pain Petunia was forced off Lily. Lily stood up as quickly as she could, blood seeping from her bottom lip. "If you ever touch me again I swear you will regret it, Petunia." Lily stormed off into the bathroom tossing the shoe that she had hit Petunia with cross the room. She returned with a roll of toilet paper. "Stop sulking!" Lily demanded as she threw the roll at Petunia.  
  
James and Sirius were shocked when Petunia stood up to see blood flowing steadily out of her nose. "She got her good." James nudged Sirius.  
  
"I'm going to find my cat" Lily told Petunia.  
  
"Don't worry I wont wait up." Petunia mutter from under the hand full of toilet paper that she held under her nose.  
  
The two boys looked at each other as Lily walked toward the window. Not really knowing where to go they just ran as fast as they could towards where there were a few trees to hide behind. From behind two trees, they watched Lily climb out of the open window in her nightgown, barefoot. "What are we going to do?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"What? You're asking me what we are going to do?" Sirius asked, not really believing that his friend had led him this far with no idea what they were actually going to do. James shrugged. "Fine, we can just scare her I suppose. Then we go Ok?"  
  
"Yeah whatever," James whispered distractedly while watching Lily.  
  
"Sammy? Samuel? Saaaaammmmy?" Lily called the cat. Looking around in every direction, slowly heading toward the trees they were hiding in.  
  
"One of us has to sneak up on her from behind. And the other. " Sirius started. "I have no idea what the other can do."  
  
"Grab Samuel." James added quickly pointing at Samuel the cat, which was now near Sirius' feet. "The cat likes you better then me for some reason." James added.  
  
Sirius smirked, bending over and gently picked Samuel up. Samuel did like Sirius better; it liked Remus even better though. At school the cat would always curl up on Remus' lap while he was doing his homework. "So you get Lily then?"  
  
James nodded. Lily was still walking around calling Samuel which was annoying Sirius because the cat was struggling to get to Lily. James crept off out of Sirius' sight.  
  
"Samuel? Samuel?" Lily reached the few trees where Sirius was hiding and James reappeared behind her. He waved at Sirius stupidly before tiptoeing up behind her.  
  
Lily was totally oblivious that her hunter was now with in arms reach of her. Waiting for the right moment James just kept on tiptoeing quietly behind her. Just as she ducked a little to step under a low branch James grabber her around the waist with one arm and clapped his other hand other mouth to muffle her cries.  
  
Having no idea that James Potter was her kidnapper Lily started kicking and trying to struggle free. It took all James' strength to keep Lily from getting away. Without any warning James was shocked to find Lily go limp in his arms. "What just happened?" He asked.  
  
Sirius stepped out from behind a tree near by. "She struggled so much that she hit her head on the branch. I think she's out." Sirius said tilting Lily's chin up so he could see her face while Samuel was under his other arm. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted to the side lazily.  
  
James looked at the low branch that Lily had been trying to duck under before he grabbed her. "We can't take her back like this, what if her sister's still awake?" Sirius exclaimed. "This is so fucked up."  
  
"Well 'fucked up' pretty much sums it up quite well. Don't you think so Samuel?" James asked the cat.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Read and Review Please.  
  
~Apple Bean 


	4. IV

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update but I've been busy with school. Also I wrote this chapter relatively quickly so there could be a few mistakes in it. although I did check it over a few times but I know it's better to take time and edit your stuff and I haven't had the time so. Umm yeah.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Weekend with the Marauders  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There was a loud crack in the quiet room. "He'll be here in ten minutes." Sirius said walking across to where James was sitting. They had brought Lily back to James place because they could think of nothing better to do with the limp Lily. They couldn't wake her and they couldn't sneak her back into the hotel room because it turned out that her sister had locked Lily out anyway. The door was locked and the window was closed so the only options were to either dump her at the door or take her back to James' place. Sirius was fine with dumping her but James seemed to think that was too mean considering it was his fault that she was unconscious in the first place. So in the end after much bickering that had Avapparated back to James' place and called on the one person who could help them and the only responsible person in their little group.  
  
"Why couldn't he just come back with you?" James asked impatiently.  
  
"The full moon was two days ago James give him a break, he's not feeling well. Plus last time he was here he did come out of it pretty badly in his opinion." Sirius laughed slightly.  
  
James thought back to when Remus had last been at his place and they had gotten really drunk and although Sirius and he didn't find what happened all that bad Remus had gotten really pissed off about it. James could only remember slightly what had happened but Sirius says he remembers Remus screaming like a girl perfectly. When they woke up the next day Remus was the not-so-proud owner of a brand new eyebrow ring.  
  
"You know what? I reckon Moony liked that eyebrow ring because if you think about it logically, wouldn't it get ripped out or something when he transforms? That means he must take it out before he transforms and puts it back in later." Sirius said theoretically.  
  
"I personally don't like the thing but if Moony likes it he would never admit it." James admitted.  
  
"Never admit what?" Remus asked standing in the doorway of James' room. Looking at James' bed he could see Lily lying on the bed on a weird angle. James was sitting at his desk in a wooden chair and Sirius was sitting on the desk.  
  
"Nothing." Sirius said quickly, looking up at him. "Why did you come through the door?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you at least make her comfortable?" He said pointing at her. They both just shrugged. Remus rolled her eyes again and headed toward the end of the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked concerned.  
  
"I'm making her comfortable."  
  
"Not on my bed, this isn't a permanent arrangement. You're here so you can help Sirius and I figure out what we are going to do with her. Not so you can make my bed for her." James said arrogantly.  
  
"I'm going home." Remus said sternly turning his back on them.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked in confusion.  
  
"I don't need to be here, I'd rather be asleep." Remus said turning around to face them again. "She's unconscious because you put her that way."  
  
"She hit her own head." James added in but Remus just ignored him.  
  
".The least you could do is make her comfortable until the morning when you will both explain what you did then you will take her back. Unless you have another bed to put her in that's where she stays. If she stays here at least we can keep an eye on her just in case she does wake up and freaks out. So until then you'll be asleep on the floor won't you James?" Remus finished, his eyebrows risen in some sort of authority.  
  
"Fine." James muttered, standing up and walking to the bed with Remus.  
  
Remus started pulling James's quilt carefully from under Lily while James stood there sort of unsure what to do. Sirius who had moved from sitting on the desk to in the chair was snickering under his breath at the confused look on James' face. Glaring at Sirius, James bent over and started helping Remus pull the quilt from underneath Lily's still body.  
  
Sirius leaned back in his chair watching the two move on their toes around Lily. After they got the quilt from underneath her Remus tried to straighten Lily up because her body had been merely tossed onto the bed with out much thought too whether or not she would be comfortable. Sirius had to fight back a large fit of laughter when she had moved while Remus was straightening her up, causing him to jump back in surprise.  
  
"Shut up you." Remus said pointing accusingly at Sirius. After pulling the quilt up over Lily they stood and looked at each other, not really sure where to go from there.  
  
. . *** . .  
  
It probably was good that James' parents were loaded because other wise they surely would have been founded out. How else were they going to explain the girl asleep in James' bed or that Remus we there two day's early. So they probably could have said that Lily was a friend of theirs but the thing is James talked so much about Lily, especially to his mother that his parents would most likely know that the girl was the elusive Lily Evans.  
  
Because James' family was so rich they had an over sized manor with more rooms then necessary so the chances of them being heard or even being walked in on was low. James' parents lived on the other side of the house, they were pretty safe in Sirius' opinion but James and Remus didn't agree.  
  
What if she wakes up and sneaks out of the room?  
  
Well he didn't care. It wasn't him who had the crush on her and he wasn't the all round nice guy who wanted to help her so why was he the one who had to stay away and watch her? Sirius sighed; he's never been good at 'Paper Scissors Rock'. He was sure that Remus and James had rigged the game.  
  
James was asleep in a cushioned chair, his head tilted and his mouth open. Sirius was tempted to put something in his mouth. Remus had managed to curl himself up in on a beanbag. He could understand that Remus had an excuse to be asleep but James didn't, not that he could complain because Sirius decided that as soon as Lily woke up he was going to bed so James could deal with the wrath of Lily Evans.  
  
. . *** . .  
  
A loud crash woke him up. Couldn't they understand that he was still tired after his transformation only a few nights ago? If they had to terrorize Lily couldn't they at least do it quietly? Rolling onto his stomach on the beanbag he opened his eyes weakly.  
  
Sirius was standing over the other side of the room half torn between anger in laughter. When Remus followed Sirius' eyes to what he was looking at he saw James trying to keep grip of a very pissed off Lily. Neither seemed to notice he was awake so Remus debated whether he should just pretend he was still asleep so he wouldn't have to participate in this or whether he should just sit back and watch until someone noticed him.  
  
He didn't get a chance to decided because the kicking Lily spotted him on the beanbag. "You are all arseholes!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Remus did have to give the girl some credit, she was giving James quite a bit of fight; a lot more fight then Remus thought she had in her.  
  
Sirius seemed to read Remus' thoughts because he looked up and gave him a smirk. "Moony mate, you should have seen her kick her sisters arse last night, it was inspiring."  
  
Almost like Sirius' words had been some sort of magic spell Lily stopped kicking and trying to get away from james. "You saw that?" She asked quietly looking at Sirius, she didn't look angry anymore but instead as though she was about to burst into tears.  
  
No one answered because that would mean admitting that they were watching her, which was something that neither James or Sirius wanted to admit. The silence however answered that question. "Please let go of me. " She said quietly but sternly.  
  
James released his arms from around her slowly. She turned around to face James, he green eyes looked like she could murder him. "Where is Samuel?" James pointed to the corner of the room where Samuel the cat was asleep on a cushion. "So you attacked me for one of your sick jokes." She seethed taking a step forward. "What kind of sick fucking person are you, huh?" She said poking James in the chest.  
  
"I. I... sorry." James stuttered.  
  
"SORRY? YOU KNOCKED ME UNCOINSIOUS!!" She yelled pushing him against the wall. "You've out done you're self, Potter, you really have."  
  
"Look I said I was sorry what more do you want." James said, holding his hands up.  
  
Before anyone knew what happened Lily's hand had slapped its self across James' cheek then Sirius grabbed Lily and pushed her down into the wooden desk chair. "That was un-called for." Sirius said holding her down by the shoulders, staring at her intensely. Lily never looked away.  
  
"Un-called for hey? As if I asked to be followed attacked knocked-out and brought here! Don't give me un-called for because if I had my way I would kick the living shit out of him and you, Black."  
  
"I'm sure you would if you could but I assure you Evans that you couldn't touch me nor James even if you tried." Sirius smirked at her as if he had won, before Lily spat in his face. Spitting on Sirius Black was the worst possible thing to do; this was going to be a long, long day, Remus thought.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
It also my take a while for the next update because I have school work coming out of my arse here. but I'll get it up as soon as I can, no later then 2 weeks and that's at the very very latest.  
  
~Apple Bean 


End file.
